My Love Unending
by DieHardTwihard1996
Summary: Jasper and Alice encounter unfriendly visitors in their territory. Alice is hurt, and Jasper has to make the hardest decision of his life. Who does he save; Esme, the woman he's come to know, love and accept as his mother, or his wife? Alice/Jasper P.O.V.
1. Chapter 1

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, NOR DO I OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS. ALL CREDIT GOES TO STEPHENIE MEYER!**_

**_READ AND REVIEW! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY!_**

CHAPTER 1

Jasper POV

I watched my beautiful Alice as she lay with her eyes closed, her body semi-enveloped the sheets. I couldn't help but stare at the rays being cast off her body, her entire lower back seeming as if it were a rare, shimmering diamond. My Alice was the most beautiful creature that had ever come to existence. I sighed deeply as I felt the waves of love and comfort being emitted from her still body. If I hadn't known better, I would have mistaken my flawless pixie to be asleep.

I shifted my weight to my right forearm as I reached and wrapped my left arm around her tiny waist, pulling her body to mine. I wrapped both arms around her, holding her close and breathing in the scent of her short, black hair. I felt her body shift, and looked down to see her transparent golden eyes locked on to mine. At that moment, my heart would have stopped beating if it were alive in my chest.

Her laugh seemed to make the room brighter as it escaped from her pink lips. "Good morning, sleepyhead," she whispered, wrapping her tiny arms around my neck.

The irony of the pet name made me chuckle. "If that were possible," I murmured with a smile on my face, rolling onto my back with her laying on my chest. I leaned forward to meet her halfway for a kiss, gently caressing her heart-shaped lips with my own. My eyes drifted shut as my left arm rested on the small of her back, the right on the slight curve of her neck. Chills travelled through my body as her long, slender fingers combed through my hair, gently grasping handfuls at the back of my scalp. My tongue traced her bottom lip, silently requesting permission in to dance with hers. Granting my unspoken request, her lips parted and I felt her light, unnecessary breaths in my mouth. The feeling of her soft tongue in my mouth and on my lips combined with her sweet breath that was enveloping my senses was almost too much to handle.

"Alice," I whispered as I rolled over, moving my lips to take her earlobe between my lips, sucking lightly. I hovered above her, letting my lips trace their way down to her bare shoulder, paying special attention to the transparent, crescent moon-shaped scar that permanently marked her as an immortal. My immortal. I used to feel jealous, that someone other than myself had laid a finger on my Alice. But I had learned to be grateful. If whoever changed her wouldn't have made the decision, we might have never met each other - she might not be alive. I physically cringed at the thought of being without my wife, my soul mate. Alice was my life; without her there would be no reason to my existence

I felt her muscles tense, and removed my lips from her shoulder to gaze into her eyes. "What's wrong, Jasper?" she questioned. I could feel confusion flowing from her in waves, her brow furrowing with the question she asked.

"Nothing, darlin'," I whispered, peppering my answer with the southern accent she loved so much. I didn't want my wife to think that I was weak, physically grimacing at the thought of her nonexistence. I leaned in once again and captured her soft lips in mine.

It was a moment before I felt tiny fingers on my face, a bit of resistance behind them. I pulled away once more. "Jasper, honey.. What's the matter? You know you can tell me anything, whatever you need, I'm here." She pushed feelings of love, care, and assurance toward me as I internally battled with myself. Should I explain to her? What if she thinks that I'm weak? What if she doesn't love me anymore?

All of these things were pushing through my mind as I opened my mouth to speak. But before any words could escape, Alice's palm covered my lips. "Jasper, I'll always love you. Never doubt that."

"I was just thinking about who changed you so many years ago.. How grateful I am to them for giving you to me." I bowed my head, feeling ashamed for the weakness I had just shown my love. She took my face in her hands and tilted my face up to her.

"We're soul mates, Jasper. We are meant to be together, I believe that with all of my heart." She pulled my face to hers and kissed me passionately.

My arms wound around her delicate frame and I embraced her, knowing that no harm would ever come to my Alice. I wouldn't allow it.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Alice POV

Jasper, Emmett, Edward and Carlisle had all left three days ago to travel to Canada to hunt, all with intentions of tracking large game. Bears were Emmett's favorite, Edward and Carlisle preferred mountain lions, and my Jasper would hunt anything, he just enjoyed being with the family.

It always made me uneasy for him to be away. I trusted Jasper with all of my life, but I always felt like there was a hole in my chest when he was away. He is my life.

Jasper POV

Three days is too long to be away from my Alice. It had been hard to focus the entire trip, especially at night when the four of us would sit and talk to one another about the highlights of the trip. Though feelings of excitement and joy surrounded me, I also felt a small pang of anxiety and another bit of sorrow as I looked to my left where my adoptive father was staring absent-mindedly into the night. I knew that Carlisle felt the same as I; he and Esme never spent too very long apart from each other - with the exception of his working long hours at the hospital. As Edward and Emmett raved about their "winnings" during the hunt earlier in the day, Carlisle and I sat in comfortable silence, listening to the other men and waiting for the time to pass to be home.

Alice POV

I had rearranged every piece of furniture in our room, cleaned the bathroom and shower, as well as rearranged my closet and Jasper's in hopes of relieving the anxiety that had built up in my stomach due to my husband's absence. I decided to take a shower to calm my nerves, slowly taking my clothes off as the water became hotter. Climbing in, I silently wished that Jasper was here with me, to hold me close beneath the constant flow of hot water.

Once I had bathed my body, shampoed and conditioned my hair, and stood beneath the water until it had become cold, I stepped from the shower onto the cool tile floor. I wrapped a towel around my body, flipping my short hair from side to side until it lay where it was away from my face. I looked in the mirror and rubbed my face with my hands, wishing I weren't so pale. "How I would love just a bit of color.." I murmured to myself.

I had come to accept that my appearance would never change. I would have the same body, same white skin, same hair color, same everything for the rest of my existence. But I sometimes became tired of my pixie-like features. Jasper had never given me a reason to feel self-conscious about my body, but I often wished that I had fuller breasts, like Esme, or had long, elegant hair like Rosalie's. I dropped my towel to the floor, studying my inadequate figure. I'm not sure how long I stood in front of the mirror taking note of every thing that I wish was different. I could feel my eyes swelling and my face curling to shed the tears that would never fall. I braced myself on the vanity and bowed my head.

Jasper POV

We had made the decision to leave the third evening of our stay, after Edward had dealt with our constantly-worried thoughts, and begun to accumulate some of his own. The three of us half-expected Emmett to complain about how the trip was supposed to be for a week instead of a mere three days, but even he had begun to miss Rose. We gathered the small amount of supplies that we had carried with us, and begun the run home before any second thoughts could be made about the decision.

I was elated that in just a few hours, I would be back in my home, with my Alice in my arms.

We all ran in silence, keeping aware of our surroundings, not wanting to run into any distractions before we reached our territory. We finally made our way into Forks, just a few hours after sunrise. I smiled at the thought of being only a few minutes away from seeing Alice, feeling the others' similar emotions as we passed the two mile mark from the house. Just as we came into view of the gravel driveway through the brush, I slowed to a jog.

I was confused at what I felt when I came closer to the house. A bit of anxiety clouded my emotions, but it was the same as I had felt from my brothers and father on our trip. What confused me were the feelings that accompanied the anxiety: jealousy, sadness, and the strongest feeling of the the four - insecurity.

I searched for the culprit of all of these emotions, hoping that nothing had happened to my mother or the two of my sisters when I was away. But as I scanned the yard, I saw Rosalie, Bella, and then Esme emerge from the large house and rush to their respective mates. I felt nothing but joy and content from the family. The face that I wanted most to see at my return was the only one not present on the lawn. That was when I pieced together from whom the distressed emotions originated.

I entered the house at a human pace, my mind going a million miles an hour trying to figure out what had happened to make my Alice feel the way she did. "Alice?" I called up the stairs. No answer. If I hadn't beein able to feel the emotions more strongly, and hear the sound of her unnecessary breathing, I wouldn't have known that she was in our bathroom.

"Alice?" I called again as I pushed our bedroom door open. I became worried when I saw the light from under the door and still heard no answer. I halted at the door, taking a deep breath before turning the knob.

I opened the door to see my beautiful wife, crying tearlessly over the vanity. My heart broke at the sight. I didn't know what to say, so I repeated her name once again.

Alice POV

"Alice..." My head snapped up as he spoke. I hadn't heard him climb the stairs to our room, nor did I hear the door being opened. I reached quickly for my towel and tried wrapping it around me, as if it could hide all of my insecurities from my husband. Before I could secure the cloth underneath my arm, Jasper was in front of me pulling my body into his embrace. "I'm sorry," I whispered as he held me tightly to his chest, not showing any sign of releasing me.

"Alice, what's the matter?" he questioned, trying to make eye contact with me. But my head was cast down, and I couldn't bring myself to look up at my beautiful husband.

"You deserve so much more than what I am, Jasper," I sobbed into his chest. I felt his grasp on me tighten as he knelt before me, taking my face in his hands. "Alice, I will never be able to deserve one portion of what you've given me in this life. You showed me love and kindness and light when I was surrounded by a world of hatred, pain, and darkness. You loved me when I didn't know how to love myself, and you taught me that there are more to our kind, more to people, than fire, betrayal and destruction. Alice, I could never deserve you." For the first time since he entered the room, I locked my eyes onto his.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper POV

I couldn't fathom why in the world my Alice thought she wasn't good enough for me. Feeling her disgust and insecurity broke my heart. Had I neglected her? Had I not told her that she was beautiful enough? I could never express my love to her in mere words, but I never knew she thought that she wasn't good enough for me. Looking into her eyes, I thought of something to say, anything that I could say to make her see how much I love here, and how much I loved her and wanted only her. Forever.

I reached forward to place my hand on her hip. As soon as I made contact with the towel, Alice tightened her grip on it, and looked to the floor. "Please.." she whispered. I looked at her as she looked back up at me, and I knew why she was acting this way.

"Alice.." But before I could say anything, she went to move past me to go into the bedroom. Before she could pass, I took her shoulders in my hands, grounding her before pulling her into my arms and holding her bridal style.

"Alice, I have never seen anyone more gorgeous than the woman that I am holding in my arms right now. Why would you ever think that you aren't good enough for me?"

She still wouldn't look at me. "Jasper, you deserve a woman.. not me, not... this. I look like I'm nine years old. I wish I had long, beautiful hair like Rosalie, and fuller hips and breasts like Esme, and Bella-"

"Alice, no. No." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Alice, I love you. I love your beautiful hair, your gorgeous hips, your breasts, Alice, I love everything about you. You are the love of my life, and everything about you is perfect. Everything, Alice." I was holding her tightly to my chest now. "I have never once compared you to any of the others, Alice, because there is no competition. You are easily, and always will be the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, and that will never change."

I felt a tiny bit of tension leave her body, and I tilted her face up with my finger beneath her chin. She looked into my eyes, as if to see if I was telling the truth. "I love you, Alice." I whispered, before closing my eyes and leaning in to kiss her. I stopped halfway, not wishing to kiss her if she didn't want me to. It took me by surprise when I felt her intricate fingers lock behind my neck, pulling me the rest of the way to her. Her lips crashed onto mine with urgency, and I gave in to her mind, body, and soul. Whatever she wanted and needed, she could take.

I pulled her to my chest, laying her on the bed gently. I slowly began to remove the towel from around her body and felt the tension arise once more. "Alice, I love you. Let me see you.." I whispered, looking to her face for an answer. Her eyes held a great deal of fear and anxiety, but she gave a slow nod of her head, and I slowly began removing the towel once more. I pulled the cloth from her body, and had to draw a quick breath when looking at her in detail. Alice had always been to me such a small, delicate flower. Every detail so intricate and beautiful, and so precious. She tried to look away and hide her face, but I saw no reason for her to be embarrassed. My Alice was so beautiful. From her delicate, rounded shoulders to her pink rose colored nipples on her gorgeous, rounded breasts, down her smooth, flat belly to her petite hips connected to her slender, muscled legs, all the way to her little manicured toes. Everything about her made my heart feel like it was about to begin beating again.

I kissed her jaw, trailing my kisses all the way up to the corner of her mouth. Kissing her passionately, I allowed my hands to roam all over her body, from the swell of her breasts, to the curve of her thigh. I trailed my kisses south, kissing from her collarbone and down in between her breasts, taking the time to kiss each of them before continuing my journey. I felt one of her palms on the back of my neck, the other stroking my face as I kissed right above her navel, placing my thumbs on her small protruding hip bones. Her breathing quickened and I felt her attitude change from anxious to passionate quickly. I kissed the spot below her navel, right where her soft, dark curls began, and felt every muscle in her body tense. I rubbed my hands over her smooth, tight stomach, paying special attention to her breasts above. I heard a small moan escape her lips as I nudged her sweet spot with my nose, letting my tongue trace her moist folds. Her hand moved from the back of my neck to grasp my hair, creating more friction as she slowly ground her hips into my face.

I dipped my tongue into her a bit deeper, and smiled when a louder moan came from above. I kept this up for a little while, waiting until she was almost out of breath before I traveled back up her body, licking a trail from right below her navel all the way up her body, in between her breasts, up her chin and to her lips, kissing them when I got there. I held her as I positioned myself above her, waiting for her permission to continue. Her labored breathing continued to slow, and she opened her eyes to look into mine and give me a slight nod. Without releasing her, I closed the space in between us, our breaths both catching in our throats as I slid completely into her.

Before I could get caught up in the moment, I opened my eyes and was overwhelmed with what I saw and felt. My wife was smiling at me, her white teeth and dimples catching my attention, and so much love was emitting from her soul that I only knew to do one thing.

I leaned in and took her lips in mine, tightening my embrace and thanking God for giving me his most amazing creation yet.


End file.
